FNaF Q&A!
by DuMBYMan
Summary: The FNaF crew is here to answer your questions and do your dares, no going back! Including Springtrap! (Rated T for swearing) (Disclaimer: I do not own the FNaF franchise.)
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! DMBY here with a side project while I'm working on my real fanfics. To be honest, I always wanted to make one.

A FNaF Q&A!

You can ask the animatronics and dare them to do ANYTHING! (Well, almost. I don't accept lemons.)

* * *

A short introduction is required, of course:

 **Freddy – The leader and the ultimate gentleman, quite bossy and sometimes cruel. Has a hidden pervy side. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Bonnie – Knows what the ladies like, sarcastic and likes to make puns.**

 **Chica – Silly, sweet, foodie. Can be extremely dangerous.**

 **Foxy – Brave and rebellious, never hesitates to answer a question or accept a dare.**

 **Golden Freddy – Creepy.**

 **Toy Freddy – Quite the opposite of Freddy. A bully from time to time.**

 **Toy Bonnie – Energetic and funny, the kind of friend everyone wants.**

 **Toy Chica – Snobby yet sweet.**

 **Mangle – Bitter and sarcastic, always angry. However, when you gain its trust, it can be quite friendly.**

 **Balloon Boy – Innocent and annoying.**

 **Puppet – Bitter and philosophical, quite sarcastic.**

 **Springtrap – A horrifying monster, pure evil. Won't answer questions or accept dares related to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy and Puppet.**

* * *

Let the Q&A begin!


	2. Not a chapter, just to make things clear

**Sorry guys, I forgot to tell you I only accept requests through a PM. I wanted to, but I forgot.**

 **Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 2

Heyo! DMBY here. We didn't get a lot of questions, so this chapter will be short. I don't use names, so if your question appeared here, you'll know it.

Let's do it!

* * *

 **"Springtrap I dare you to beat up enragement child, Balloon Boy, and I couldn't help but notice you seem sad lately, so here's a chainsaw with unlimited fuel to make you happy enjoy ):3"**

Springtrap smiled as he saw the chainsaw. "Let's use it for the dare, shall we?" He said with a demonic smile on his face. He then proceeded to chase BB all around the room. Unfortunately, he didn't catch him.

 **"I dare everyone but Springtrap to watch SMG4's two Freddy's Spaghettiria videos, and have their mouths washed out with soap for each naughty action their video selves does, and wash out Golden Freddy's mouth out for each naughty action Mario does."**

Freddy smiled. "Already watched them", he said, "Got my mouth washed out so many times for them."

The other animatronics didn't listen, as they were too busy washing out their mouths. Golden Freddy's mouth got washed out too.

 **"Goldie locks, how do you feel about tacos** **?"**

"I think they're quite good", said Goldie, "Of course, I can't eat them with my slumped jaw."

"So how do you know they're good?" Toy Freddy asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Goldie looked deeply into Toy Freddy's eyes, and said one word.

"MAGIC"

 **"Springtrap, how does it feel to have a killer inside you?"**

"It's HORRIBLE", said Springtrap, "My flesh burns, and I stink like you would not believe. That's the problem when you're trapped forever inside of an animatronic."

"And WE trapped him in there!" Freddy said proudly.

"Oh, SHUT UP, you little shit!" Springtrap yelled then jumped on him.

* * *

 **Welp, that's it for today, as Springtrap and Freddy won't stop fighting. See you in the next episode!**


	4. Chapter 3 - It's been a while!

**Hey guys! It's been a while, since I had lots of other things to do. I'm back with a new set of questions, and I'm gonna remind you again that I do not accept questions through reviews!**

 **And of course, a disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters. Scott Cawthon does.**

* * *

 **"Puppet/Marionette/Whatever, the fandom think you and Goldielocks are the "big bads" of fnaf. Or, to put it simply, the most demonic/paranormal. Which is why I'd like you to beat each other up."**

They did what they were told. The winner was…

JOHN CENA!

 **"Foxy, considering BB has you on a leash most of the time, how does it feel?"**

"I want to die from this fact, to be honest", Foxy said with anger. BB then pulled the leash around Foxy's neck and screamed "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU LITTLE SHIT, MAKE ME SOME COFFEE!"

 **"Goldielocks, why did you become pacman during five nights at Freddy's 2** **?"**

Goldie didn't hesitate for a moment. "Because I CAN", he said, giggling like a little girl.

 **"Springtrap? Which other animatronic do you hate most?"**

"I'd say everyone, but I guess I'd go with Golden Freddy", he said, "He's a constant reminder of how I failed to cover my tracks and how I got to be here."

"Also because he tried to do something very unpleasant to my private parts."

 **"I DARE TOY CHICA TO KISS SPRINGY. AND BB INHALE MY DONG"**

"Okay, first thing, EEWWW, why would you ask that?", Toy Chica said, "And second of all, why would BB do that?"

"Um, I kinda want him to", Freddy said.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"Will you do the dare if I shut up?"

"YES, JUST SHUT UP!"

Freddy then shut up and Toy Chica left off to kiss Springtrap. It went a little like this: Kiss, "EWWWWWW!", Throwing up some oil, Regret for the rest of her life.

Same with Springtrap, but he agreed to stop vomiting for enough time to answer the next dare…

 **"Hey Springtrap, were you better before Purple Guy died inside you?"**

"I… guess so? It's been so long, and this is so confusing since I'm both Purple Guy and Springtrap. I guess I was. Fredbear was more naughty, for your information. Oh, that kid. Oooh, that kid! I don't remember when it happened though, but the kid reminds me a lot of someone else…"

Springtrap eyed Puppet, then went back to vomiting.

 **"Freddy, do you have a crush?"**

Freddy thought for a second. "Well, it's actually a secret, but if you come closer… closer…"

"FUCK NO."

Demonic laughter.

 **"Freddy, if you were allowed to do anything to Toy Freddy, what would you do to him?"**

"Well, he's my lame doppleganger, there's nothing I can do to make him suffer more.", Freddy said, satisfied with his insult. Sadly that was the last thing he heard before Toy Freddy knocked him out.

"Piece of crap-metal", he said, "That's why I replaced you in the first place."

"But then again, you're as rude as he is", Toy Bonnie pointed.

"No, I'm not!", Toy Freddy replied.

But Toy Bonnie wasn't done, "You took Bonnie's face off!"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Bonnie said it wasn't!"

"THEN BONNIE IS LYING!"

"I don't think he is."

"SHUT. UP!"

There was a moment of silence, then…

"No."

Toy Freddy's head exploded from rage, which indicated that the ask and dare time is over until Toy Freddy gets a head that is "exactly the same".

* * *

 **And that was it! We'll be back as soon as we get enough questions!**


End file.
